1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to firearms and, more particularly, to a firearm having an indirect gas operating system.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Combat firearms employ various methods to eject spent and reload unfired cartridges in semi automatic or automatic operation. Such methods may employ gas resulting from a discharged cartridge whereby the bolt assembly is displaced by action of the gas. A problem arises when a user deploys such a system where the firing rate is fixed resulting in either and excessive rate of cartridge consumption or insufficient firing rate. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a variable firing rate semi automatic or automatic firearm.